Passio
by Eriss Alice Dantalian
Summary: Après trop de temps certaines choses ne peuvent plus être contenues. C'est le cas de la violence mais de l'Amour aussi. Le rating M est vraiment là pour quelque chose pas que pour le lemon ! Label SPPS !


Personne n'osait faire un bruit. Tout le monde semblait choqué. Lumen History... Impossible ! Tout simplement impossible. Mais pourtant elle était bien là. En chair et en os, devant les membres de la guilde qu'elle avait créer. Elle qui d'habitude n'était qu'un esprit, un fantôme, un spectre ou même un souvenir pour ceux qui voulait la blesser. Mavis Vermillons était Lumen History l'un des trois grande magie de Fairy Tail ! Elle était à la fois la lumière et les ténèbres de Fairy Tail ? Incompréhensible. Toute la guilde avait beau la regarder comme si elle était une revenante elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Elle regardait les deux adversaires à cause de qui elle avait été invoquée avec insistance. Comprenant le message silencieux que lui lançais son ennemie, Zeref descendit d'Acnologia. A peine fut il à terre qu'elle l'attaqua. Les membres de Fairy Tail étaient incapable du moindre mouvement. Ils était tout simplement estomaqués de l'ardeur avec laquelle Mavis attaquait Zeref. La force et la haine dont elle faisait preuve allaient largement au delà de « Je protège ma Guilde ». Sa force était décuplé par le pouvoir de Lumen History et les coups qu'elle portait résonnaient par leur intensité. Zeref, de son coté, n'avait toujours pas bougé, il encaissait simplement les coups de la petite blonde. Au bout de quelque minute, il l'envoya voler à travers les ruines de la ville de Magnolia et la rejoignis d'un pas. Il lui enserra la gorge alors qu'elle le griffait au bras pour qu'il la lâche. Alors qu'elle était en train de perdre le souffle, il la relâcha et lui assena un violent coup de pied au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle tourna sur elle même et le faucha à l'aide d'une dague en argent qu'elle avait sortie de Metalicana sait où. Mavis Vermillons ou Lumen History faisait jeu égale, elle le surpassait même actuellement, avec le plus grand mage noir au monde et à travers les ages. Au moment ou elle comptait lui enfoncer dans le cœur, Acnologia poussa un puissant rugissement et d'un coup de queue les envoya dans le vortex qu'il avait créé.

Les membres de Fairy Tail regardèrent, complètement dépassés, le passage ce refermer sur leur première Maître et sur son ennemi. Puis reprenant contenance il se lancèrent dans la bataille contre le dragon.

Sonnée, Mavis ouvrit les yeux. Un doux étaux encerclait son corps. Deux bras la serrait fermement contre le torse d'un homme. Une chaleur agréable s'en dégageait. Bien qu'encore bercée par les balancement de son corps elle pût distinguer le menton de l'homme qui la portait et en le reconnaissant le poussa pour tomber sur ses pieds au sol. Malgré la différence de taille, elle le toisa de ses iris vertes attendant une réponse.

_Nous sommes dans une dimension parallèle. Elle à été détruite il y a longtemps par Acnologia. C'est lui qui nous a emmener ici, éclaira Zeref.

Mavis se tût, et, en digne tacticienne qu'elle était, commença à élaborer un plan pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle était fourré à cause de cet abruti de mage noir.

_Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà réfléchit et testé toute les techniques possibles pour s'évader et cela n'a mené à rien. Ne te fatigue pas, soupira t'il.

_ Ce n'est pas par ce que tu es un boulet, inutile et stupide. Incapable de la moindre réflexion quand il ne s agit pas de tes plans machiavélique. Et que tu n'a pas trouvé comment te sortir de là que moi je n'y arriverais pas ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais essayer de trouvé un organisme vivant de meilleure compagnie que toi, acheva t'elle.

Il lui attrapa violemment le bras et la força à lui faire face.

_Je peut savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu te mêtte dans cette état ? Demanda t'il. J'ai pourtant été poli, courtois et je ne t'ai pas malmené. Alors en quoi est ce que je mérite ce comportement ?

Sans même lui répondre elle se dégagea et frappa un bon coup dans le ventre de l'homme. Le combat recommença. Encore plus férocement que précédemment, les coups tombaient dans une fureur incontrôlé. Leurs respirations étaient haletante, les muscles de leurs corps menaçaient de lâcher et pourtant aucun des deux ne baissait le regard. Cela serait s'avouer vaincu. Mavis fût la première à utilisée la magie. Vie contre mort. Lumière contre ténèbres. Blanc contre Noir. Les opposés s'affrontaient dans un combat à mort. De l'extérieur leur magies ressemblaient à des nuages voulant se mouvoir cote à cote. L'impact et les souffles de leurs pouvoirs s'élevaient en arabesque grisâtre et argentée dans les airs alors qu'au sol le sang de leurs propriétaire se mêlaient à la terre pâteuses par endroit et désintégrée par la violence de leur face à face. L'endroit semblait avoir vécu un cataclysme. Des blocs de terre étaient éparpillés ci et là, les arbres morts avaient été déraciné par la violence des souffles, les branches formaient une haie d'honneur mortuaire et semblaient avoir été taillés pour empaler. Les rochers étaient érodés et tranchant au bordure,le basalte et le granite se mêlaient en spirale brisée . L'ensemble du paysage ne reflétait que la désolation. Comme si les deux combattants refusait, sans se l'avouer, de se faire du mal, comme si derrière cette haine, cette rage et cette violence il y avait tout autre chose. Leurs corps arrivait à la limite, les hématomes et autres marques faisaient d'ors et déjà leur apparition sur les corps mages. Ils avaient déjà perdus beaucoup de sang, et l'anémie n'était pas loin.

_Déjà fatigué ? Provoqua Mavis un sourire mutin, presque cruelle au lèvres. Je pensais que tu valait mieux que ça !

Piqué au vif, il la plaqua contre un rocher, durement, impétueusement, et cruellement car il savait parfaitement que celui ci était loin d'être lisse. Semblable à de la roche volcanique, ce monolithe était brûlant et avait la même texture. Il sourit en attendant le cri de Mavis, un cri aiguë emplit de sa candeur de jeune vierge. Les granulés de roche s'enfonçaient dans sa peau la pénétrant , raclant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ils semblaient absorber le sang qui s'écoulait de son dos telles des éponges. Dans un élans de folie il la poussa encore plus violemment s'y c'était éclata d'un rire sadique et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules en plus de sa poigne. Elle poussa un autre cri, aussi déchirant que le premier. En guise de remerciement elle lui scarifia le bras gauche à l'aide de son poignard, le tournant et le retournant dans la plaie. Il cessa de la maintenir et à son tour elle arracha le corps étranger du bras de Zeref. Il s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes et Zeref attaqua sortant lui aussi une arme blanche. Une longue dague recourbée en bronze. Mavis y vît son visage : recouvert de sang, les yeux empreint de folie et un tic nerveux secouant son arcade sourcilière droite. Elle reprit le cours de la réalité quand cette lame miroitante se dirigea vers elle. Mavis érigea une défense en sacrifiant son bras droit. Grave erreur, une longue plaie s'y trouvaient à présent. Il faucha ses jambes et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Dans un acte presque désespérée elle attrapa les cheveux ébène de l'homme et les tira en arrière le plus fort qu'elle pût. Elle attrapa sa pomme d'Adam et la pressa. Sentant que l'homme était immobilisé elle le martela de coup de pied. En se relevant légèrement, il lui attrapa la cheville et l'attirât sur le sol usant de tout sa force pour qu'elle retombe sur le ventre. Le choc fût rude, son menton claqua contre une racine et résonna dans tout son crane. Comateuse, elle ne le vit pas s'approcher mais sentit sa présence. Elle rampa dans l'espoir de lui échapper mais il lui rattrapa la cheville et la tordit d'une frappe. Mavis gémit de douleur. Consciente de la douleur que cela lui procurerait elle se retourna sur le dos et lui attrapa l'épaule. Avec l'aide de la magie et fît chauffer sa paume et lui brûla la peau. Un hurlement presque inhumain retentit. Elle pressa un peu plus fort son épaule et de nouveau il hurla. Sans force, il lâcha sa dague et la cheville de Mavis. Par dessous sa robe déchirée, Mavis pouvait voir les nombreuses ecchymoses les parsemant. Elle remonta la tête vers Zeref juste à temps pour qu'avec une grande pression, simultanément, il plaque ses deux mains au niveau de ses oreilles. Un sifflement parcouru et retentit dans sa boite crânienne. Dans les vapes elle s'étala au sol, vulnérable comme elle détestait l'être et regarda l'homme qu'elle haïssait depuis plusieurs décennies se placer au dessus d'elle avec un sourire de contentement. Son attitude la répugnait. Elle tenta de le frapper avec ses jambes, mais il les enserra avec ses cuisses. Il plaqua son torse contre sa poitrine . Leur proximité donnait la nausée à Mavis. Voyant qu'il se collait encore plus à elle, elle lui mordit l'épaule juste au niveau de la brûlure. Le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans sa bouche et elle le recracha aussitôt. Avec une facilité déconcertante, Zeref l'envoya voler comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffons. La blonde retomba péniblement sur sa cheville. Aucun doute, celle ci se brisa. Une grimace de douleur et de haine pur déformait, le visage autrefois si beau du mage noir. Mavis porta ses mains tremblotantes à ses joues et longea de ses fins doigts les traces des larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Dans le désir de s'éloigner de l'homme qui provoquait ses larmes de peur et d'effroi , la jeune femme recula jusqu'à se heurter de nouveau au roc dont elle sentait encore les éclats dans sa peau. Les poils de son dos se hérissèrent en signe de protestation, et les partie du rochet en elle battaient comme son pouls. Elle enfouis sa tête dans ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine naissante et tenta de se calmer. Sans y parvenir elle éclata en sanglots. Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de son visage et tombaient dans le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait. Ses genoux tremblaient et ses sanglots l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle et de respirer. Brusquement, elle fut plaqué contre le torse chaud, collant de sang et de transpiration de Zeref. Tout d'abord elle essaya de se débattre. En vain. Elle hurla, lui hurla de la lâcher, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur, aussi peur de lui. L'expression malsaine, euphorique et terrifiante qu'il avait eu refusait de s'effacer de son esprit. Elle eu des spasmes de panique et dans le dessein de l'apaiser il lui attrapa tranquillement les poignet qu'il massa habillement . Les larmes disparurent laissant comme seule signe de leur passage de long sillons argentés. Elle se calma et admira l'expression douce que portait Zeref.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas emmenée avec toi ? Somma Mavis. Ce jour là...

_Tu était constamment en danger avec moi. Ton état le prouve et je ne parle pas seulement du combat qu'on vient d'avoir Mavis !

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie en me « transformant » en Lumen History ! J'avais mal, j'agonisais et je m'étouffais dans mon propre sang ! Tu m'as sauvé !

_Non Mavis, non. C'est ce que tu veux croire ! Aimais tu être un esprit lorsque tu visitais la guilde que tu aime tant ? Contra Zeref. Non ! Ce jour là tu es morte à cause de moi Mavis ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, j'ai juste provoqué ta mort. Mais c'est différent maintenant ! Nous pouvons être ensemble !

_ Et si je ne veux plus ? Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé si j'en aurais encore envie, la réponse est non ! J'ai peur que du jour au lendemain, comme ça a été le cas la dernière fois, tu m'abandonne en pensant me protéger. Quand tu es partie, je suis morte une deuxième fois ! Et cette fois là, c'est mon cœur qui est mort. Il ne t'appartient pas, il n'appartient à personne, il n'existe plus !

_Mavis, ici, personne n'est là. On a pas à jouer le rôle du méchant et de la gentille. De l'ange et du démon ! Ici on est libre. Acnologia savait pourquoi il nous envoyait ici ! Plaida t'il. Mavis, je t'en fait le serment, même si un jour on doit revenir dans le « vrai » monde je ne t'abandonnerais plus ! Sait tu as quelle point il était dur pour moi de ne pas faire demi-tour, de ne pas venir te chercher ? Non, tu ne sais pas. Laisse moi une dernière chance.

_Zeref, c'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Qui ne sait pas. Je ne peut pas te donner quelque chose que je n'ai pas !

_ Alors laisse moi te prendre ce que je n'ai pas pu te prendre avant ta mort. Laisse moi ton être tout entier...

Avec une douceur incalculable pour ce geste, elle le poussa contre ce rocher qui avait vu son sang se répandre. Elle finit simplement de déchirer le haut du mage contre elle et le pressa lentement contre le roc. Il poussa un râle de douleur. Beaucoup moins patient il arracha les vestiges de ce qui fut autrefois une robe dévoilant au passage la poitrine nue de la plus jeune. Il l'accompagna dans la descente au sol et le dos en sang de sa compagne entre deux racine. Il lui lécha le cou, goûtant ainsi la salinité de sa peau de porcelaine puis la mordit laissant une petite rougeur. Il parcourut le buste de la blonde pour finir par remonter au creux de sa clavicule ou il posa un baiser et suçota la peau couverte de sang de cette endroit pour cette fois ci laisser un beau suçon violacé. Continuant sa route sinueuse il descendit jusqu'à ses seins. Il lui attaqua les tétons, les mordillant avec force. A chaque morsure, Mavis tressautait, comme si on lui envoyait des décharge le long du corps. Une vague de frissons remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle s'appuya au sol appréciant la sensation vive de la tourmente dans son dos. Elle sentait encore et encore le sang couler. Les échardes de roches inoculé à l'intérieur de son épiderme se mouvaient au rythme de de sa respiration. Elle s'enivrait de l'odeur métallique flottant dans les airs et collé à la peau de son homme. Elle enfonça ses ongles extrêmement fort dans ses cotes lui intimant de continuer sa punition. À son tour il la griffa jusqu'à sang au niveau du ventre puis passa sa langue le long des plaies. Elle poussa un glapissement de souffrance. Ils étaient fasciné comment la douleur pouvait elle être si libératrice ? Fascinant, tout simplement fascinant. Il tira d'un coup sec sur la culotte de Mavis l'arrachant au passage et plaça ses deux mains des deux cotés de son bassin il l'érafla en appuyant de plus en plus fort. Il posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres et lui vola un baiser ardent et passionné. Mavis se joint à lui, lui agrippa la lèvre, déchirant sa peau de ce fait et suçota le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il enfonça brusquement deux doigts en elle et Mavis eut l'impression qu'on voulait l'écarteler de l'intérieur. Il tira sur sa paroi en écartant les doigts. Elle poussa un gémissement. Il pénétra encore plus profondément en elle titillant la boule de plaisir. Mavis perdait la tête. Elle était poignardée par le désir qu'elle éprouvait. Ses halètements allaient de plus en plus fort. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et les posa cette fois ci sur la petite boule de chair au niveau de ses lèvres d'en bas. Elle cria. Elle respirait bruyamment et elle se sentait brûlante. Un feu s'était allumé dans son bas ventre et seul Zeref serait capable de l'éteindre. Il pompait cette petite boule avec une virtuosité qui faisait peu à peu l'esprit de la grande tacticienne de Fairy Tail. Il lui rendit ses deux doigts et de plus en plus Mavis ondula à leur cotés. Elle le retourna avec une force impressionnante. Avec un instant presque animale, toujours au cotés des doigts présent en elle, la blonde se frotta au torse du ténébreux jusqu'au niveau de son caleçon et d'un mouvement négligé le brûla sur les extrémités. Une fois nu comme elle, elle commença. Dans une lenteur plus que calculé, elle effleura son membre du bout des doigts puis approcha sa bouche. Une fois son pénis en bouche, elle joua comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Les joues creuse et vide d'air elle tirait le long de sa verge. Zeref ressentait la langue de Mavis, les doigts de Mavis... le simple fait que cela soit Mavis aurais pu simplement le faire jouir. Lorsqu'il sentit ses joues toucher sa verge, il perdit pieds. Il s'accrochait au racine et poussait des grognements et des soupirs d'appréciations. Puisque la totalité du membre de Zeref ne rentrait pas dans sa bouche, elle mit sa main sur la partie ne rentrant pas et lentement pour le faire languir le branla lentement. Zeref perdant patience appuya, en emmêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de Mavis, sa tête la forçant à prendre le rythme qu'il jugeait être le bon. En représailles bien que n'étant pas gênée de cette remise à niveau elle passa ses dents le long de son membre. Zeref lui releva d'un coup la tête et l'embrassa ardemment. Puis il retourna de nouveau la situation. Se plaçant entre ses deux jambes il la pénétra en une fois. Mavis poussa un hurlement de douleur. Par respect pour elle il attendit qu'elle n'ai plus mal . Il lécha ses larmes et vint embrasser son front dans un mouvement de tendresse. Elle lui fit signe et brusquement il entama les va et viens.

_C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Se moqua Mavis.

Sauvagement, il la retourna, la plaçant à quatre patte au dessous de lui et la pénétra de nouveau. Il plaça ses mains dans les deux fossette au bas de son dos. Et poussa intensément et rapidement. Elle geignis, et répéta son nom comme une douce litanie. Il accéléra sa levrette et poussant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profondément. Mavis s'agrippait à la terre et au racine mais elle s'en sentait partir. Ses parois se resserrèrent et elle atteignis l'orgasme. A son tour comme si il n'avait attendue que cela il jouis juste après elle.

Allongés, blessés l'un à coté de l'autre sur les lambeaux de leurs vêtements il s'embrassèrent.

_Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Questionna Mavis épuisée.

_On à un monde à reconstruire je te rappelle. Dit il en rigolant. On a du boulot, surtout moi pour retrouver ton cœur !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'as jamais quitté. Ce pour ça que je vis.

Et en souriant ils s'endormirent dans ce monde qui devenait à présent leur sanctuaire.


End file.
